


a different ending

by PanickingTara



Category: Will Grayson Will Grayson - John Green & David Levithan
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, alternative ending, sort of smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanickingTara/pseuds/PanickingTara
Summary: i feel awkward now, unsure of what i should do from here. i should have rehearsed this in my head instead of blindly walking in, but i'm here, and i can't just go now that i hold their attention.The play has ended, but their story isn’t over yet. Instead of ending the book with the end of the play, we see an alternative ending to what may have went down after the curtain call.The original work of Will Grayson, Will Grayson does not belong to me.
Relationships: Tiny Cooper/Will Grayson (David Levithan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	a different ending

gideon and i didn't intend to stay long after the play was over, yet here we are, lingering in the dispersing audience. we stay in our seats near the back as everyone begins to make their way out of the auditorium, watching the cast and crew begin cleaning up their sets.

the play was really wonderful, even the part about me. i understand why tiny added me in there, as much as it hurt me to listen. tiny wanted to feel appreciated, and though i've only known him for less than two months, i get that now, and i understand it more than i did that day we broke up on my neighbors swing set.

i hope tiny realizes how much he means to me after tonight, even if i don't get the chance to speak to him. he just exited the stage with the other will grayson, along with jane in tow. i turn to gideon.

me: thanks for bringing me here.

gideon: of course, i know you needed it. do you feel any better about how things went down?

me: not better, but i get it. i miss him.

i look over to the stage and i watch the crew for a minute. the majority of the audience is gone now, just a few parents and friends remain.

gideon: you should go talk to him.

me: i shouldn't leave you here by yourself.

gideon: i'll be okay. this is for you, remember?

i think for a moment, though all that really does is make me feel anxious. gideon says it's fine though, and i really do want to see tiny and try to make things better than before, and as i think to myself, gideon interrupts my thoughts.

gideon: really, will, you can go.

i sigh, still not having made up my mind yet.

me: you're sure?

gideon: yeah. i'll wait outside in my car, take as long as you need.

we get up out of the auditorium seats and nod, and we head our separate ways. it takes me a minute of standing in the middle of the aisle to actually compel my feet to move forward.

i don't know the layout of this school, but even considering it's size, it doesn't look that difficult to navigate. i start walking down the aisle, bringing myself closer to the stage. there's a door by stage left, the same way tiny, the other will grayson, and jane went, so i take a chance and head that way.

upon opening the door, i discover that my feelings were correct, and i've now entered the realm of backstage that typically only students in theatre and staff walk into. i don't see tiny anywhere, just his peers, who continue to clean up the aftermath of Hold Me Closer. i begin walking around, continuing my search for tiny cooper, and no one questions my presence.

it doesn't take me long to go through every room that backstage has to offer, other than one more dressing room, which is where i think tiny will be, unless he managed to slip past me and head back out into the auditorium. the door to the final dressing room remains open, so i don't bother to knock, and i peek inside.

that's when i see the other will grayson, jane, and the man of the hour, tiny cooper. it's a sight, really. they laugh together, and it feels weird to be watching them having this moment, unbeknownst of my presence just a few yards away. my being here doesn't go completely unnoticed, as jane is the first to see me, she quiets herself and stares in my direction. that prompts the other boys to put their conversation on hold, and they, too, look my way.

i feel awkward now, unsure of what i should do from here. i should have rehearsed this in my head instead of blindly walking in, but i'm here, and i can't just go now that i hold their attention. i decide to break the ice.

me: the show was incredible. you all did amazing.

tiny smiles wide, and for a moment, i forget all the bad that's happened, because his smile, alone, it's enough to give me amnesia. it's warm and comforting, radiating hope.

tiny: thank you, i'm glad you liked it. that you showed up.

this is when the awkward silence starts. the other will grayson and jane are rendered speechless with my presence, but continue to stare in my direction before turning to tiny.

o.w.g.: we can go if you want to talk to him?

tiny: no, you stay here, help with the cleanup. i can go if you don't mind?

jane agrees quickly.

jane: go. don't worry about anything else tonight, you're allowed to leave, we've got this under control.

tiny smiles at the couple and they share their goodbyes, and tiny then meets me in the doorway.

tiny: let's walk?

me: sure.

this is how we end up in an empty hallway, completely dark, other than the light from a connected hallway that splits off into the this one, illuminating it. we haven't spoken yet, though tiny lingers close. we pass a trophy case, lit up by dim overhead lamp inside.

tiny: i hope the part about you didn't upset you too much.

me: it didn't, not really. i'm happy it was in there. you helped me understand. i appreciate you.

tiny: was what you did back there only because you felt bad?

i shake my head.

me: no. i meant it. i meant it before i ever said it out loud, it just took your words for me to realize it.

tiny smiles at me again, but it's different than the one from a few minutes ago. it's almost sad.

tiny: i was a wreck, will.

his words feel like a knife to my chest, and guilt is what bleeds.

me: i'm sorry.

tiny: i'm sorry, too.

we're quiet as we continue walking, until we round another corner, leading us down another dully lit hall.

tiny: gideon's here still?

me: yeah, but he said he's okay with waiting.

tiny: do you want me to bring you home instead? it's okay if you don't... i just... i miss you, will grayson.

i feel a blush creep up my neck and moves to my cheeks, feeling hot, and it makes me thankful for the dark halls.

me: it's late though.

tiny: i don't have anywhere else to be.

me: i can call gideon?

tiny: please.

i get out my phone and dial gideon's number.

gideon: hey.

me: hey. you're free to go back.

gideon: is tiny bringing you home?

me: yeah.

gideon: have fun, I'll see you monday?

me: yeah. bye.

i hang up and wait for tiny to make the next move.

tiny: we could get out of here and head to my place for a little bit

me: sure.

so we leave the school and we both get into tiny's car, and he starts driving us to his house. i've never had the opportunity to bless him with my company at his place of residence, but as we pull into the driveway, i can't say that i'm surprised that he has an entire home to himself. he parks the car, and we get out and walk inside his house.

he gives me a tour, and then we walk into his living room, which is where the awkward catches up with us. it's a weird feeling. we used to be so close, but this silence is like a cloud hovering over us.

tiny: i missed you.

me: i did, too. a lot.

tiny: are you doing okay with depression?

me: i've had better days.

tiny: i'm sorry.

me: don't be.

we move over to the couch and settle down on opposite sides. the couch itself isn't even that big, so we're only a few feet apart, yet it feels like miles compared to our previous closeness.

tiny: i could get you something to drink. i have like everything. beer, too.

me: i'm good.

i want to get closer to tiny, but i'm not sure how to do that, if I'm even allowed to. i don't even know if we've properly made up.

tiny reaches to the coffee table in front of us and grabs the tv remote and turns on the large television, and he flips through a few channels until he reaches the hallmark channel.

tiny: the movies on here suck.

me: why are we watching one then?

tiny: i'm a sucker for cheesy heteronormative romance movies.

that makes me giggle. tiny seems like the last person to watch a shitty movie that conforms to the social "norm", and yet here we are in the living room of his mansion, watching a shitty movie that conforms to the social norms.

me: of course you are.

tiny: is that an insult?

me: no.

a pause.

tiny: will?

me: yeah?

tiny: can i hug you?

he doesn't have to ask me twice, my response is nonverbal. i quickly move to tiny's side of the couch, and in an instant, i'm in his arms, and it feels so good. tiny bands his arms around my waist, and i hold onto his very broad shoulders. i don't let him let go after a few seconds, and he doesn't seem to want to leave. i lay my head on the crook of his shoulder as he pulls me closer.

i close my eyes and breathe in his scent that i hadn't forgotten, and the familiarity of it makes my heart swell. the sound of the television seems very distant now as i'm held in this boy's arms. i'm fully on his lap now, but he doesn't seem to mind.

this hug goes on way longer than hugs are meant to last, it's more of a cuddle at this point. tiny's big hands gently rub my shoulder blades, and after a few moments, his head leans against mine, and he sighs. my eyes remain shut as i offer tiny the same treatment, gently scratching my nails into his scalp with one hand. the other lies on the back of his neck, keeping him there, holding him close to me. i don't want him to leave.

i feel tiny take a deep breath, and no doubt, he smells my unwashed hair, but he doesn't sound like he cares, as his hands on my back press me closer to him.

i feel like an egg compared to tiny. i feel so small enclosed in his embrace like this, but it's not a bad small; there's no claustrophobia creeping up on me. physically, i feel tiny. it's okay though, because even given our size difference, i don't think i've ever felt more safe in my life. i feel tiny take another deep breath, and then he breaks the silence.

tiny: you're very pretty. i noticed that when i saw you outside of Frenchy's by the other will grayson.

i blush, and i can't think of a good response, so i stay where i am, and i continue to gently scratch tiny's scalp with my nails.

tiny: i know we never said it, but i love you. i still love you.

tiny's words make me feel different, but in a good way. they give me a weird feeling in my belly, and it's not something i'm used to, and i don't think i've ever felt it this deep before. i lift my head off of tiny's shoulder, and that causes him to lift his head up as well. we don't get really far apart, though; both our hands still their movements as i make eye contact with tiny.

me: i love you, too, tiny.

i whisper that to him, and that's when our foreheads softly collide. my eyes close again, as do his. i can feel his hot breath on my lips, and no doubt, he can feel mine, too. i take a risk, and I whisper to him again.

me: i love you, tiny cooper.

that's what does it. tiny cups my chin in his hands and pulls me closer, and finally, our lips touch. it feels better than i remember it feeling. maybe it was the anticipation, but whatever it may be, it's powerful. my appreciation for tiny only continues to grow as our lips move against one another. he kisses me deeply as he moves an arm back to my shoulders, holding me in place.

we break apart for a moment as i get up, but it's not for long. i hover over tiny, and he shifts in his place, giving me more room, and i sit on top of him, straddling his hips. my hands pull his face closer to mine, and our lips connect again, once, twice. i sigh against his mouth on the third, and i can't help myself from gently grinding my pelvis against his. i think tiny feels the same way i do, because his hands fall to my hips, momentarily stilling my movements.

tiny: too much

he leans back in though, connecting our mouths again. our heads tilt to meet the others kiss, and his grip on my hips loosen, and his hands move up my sides.

i can't help grinding against him as soon as his hands are no longer holding me, and he quietly moans against my mouth. i can feel his pants rising, and i grind a little harder than i had been, causing him to pant against my lips. tiny's hands slide back down my sides and then under the hem of my shirt.

tiny: can i touch you?

he asks before moving up further on my bare skin.

me: please.

i continue kissing him, and i start reaching for the hem of his shirt as his hands begin to make their way up my stomach, touching me ever so sweetly.

me: take it off?

tiny: yours, too.

we push apart and both rid ourselves of our shirts, but we don't meet again for a moment. tiny seems mesmerized by my body, which confuses me, because i don't have much to offer. he reaches up and presses a hand flat to my chest, and it causes my skin to rise and shiver. words aren't spoken as he pulls me back against him into a hug, and i'm overwhelmed with the feeling of our bare torsos touching. his touch calms me down, though, calms both of us.

tiny: are you cold?

me: not anymore.

i close my eyes and shift myself in his lap so that i'm no longer hovering over his hips. i turn onto my side against him, still sitting up, and i lay my head on his shoulder, and i feel him press a kiss to my forehead. i lift my head up to where his is, and our lips meet again, but with less intensity than before. we share a few slow, languid kisses before pulling away again.

we’re quiet for a moment, and we listen not too intently to the hallmark channel continuing to play on the television.

me: i've never-

tiny: same.

i don't know why, but that makes me feel a little bit of relief and comfort knowing that tiny and i both lack experience.

tiny: we can take this slow. it doesn't have to be tonight.

me: yeah, i agree.

we don't pay much attention to the movie, we just continue to hold each other. tiny's hand takes place onto the small of my back again, and his thumb rubs little circles into my spine. i turn my attention to our discarded shirts that we were so quick to rid ourselves of, though i don't long for the fabric to touch my skin. being like this, skin on skin, the feeling is ethereal. tiny noticed me looking at our clothes, and i think it compels him to ask this question.

tiny: you can put it back on, it's okay. do you want me to bring you home?

me: no, unless you want me to go.

tiny: i don't want you to go.

me: i can stay.

tiny: what about your medicine? i'm sorry how i acted about it before. i did research about it. did you happen to bring it?

i shake my head. i usually tend to get uncomfortable in the situation of someone talking about my mental illness, but i don't feel that anymore with tiny. he seems to get it now.

me: i didn't bring it, but i can go a day without.

tiny: i don't want to hurt you.

me: you won't. worst case scenario, i get a headache tomorrow.

tiny: i'll bring you home early then, just in case. i don't want you to have a headache.

i smile at his thoughtfulness, but i don't have much time to continue thinking before tiny speaks again.

tiny: we could go to sleep. it's late, and i'm a little tired.

me: i'm tired too.

we get up and pick up out shirts, though neither of us put them back on. i follow tiny to his bedroom. he gives me a pair of basketball shorts that are way too big for me, but he says it's the smallest pair he's got, and he doesn't want me to have to sleep in my jeans. i thank him for it, and i go to his bathroom to change. when i get back, tiny is already in bed. he pulls down the corner of the blanket when he sees me.

tiny: can you turn out the light?

i turn off the light and then walk over to his bed, and i lay down next to him on my side, and he stares at me.

me: are we still broken up?

tiny: not unless you want to be.

me: i miss you being my boyfriend.

tiny: you don't have to anymore.

me: yeah?

tiny smiles.

tiny: yeah.

that's how our night ends, and how our new life begins. we're boyfriends again, and god, it feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I go this book for Christmas (2020), and I ended up finishing it in less than a day. I loved it so much, but the ending felt like it was missing something. I hope it’s decent enough, though. This is my first time writing fanfiction from an actual book. Anyways, thanks for reading :3


End file.
